Eventually
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: A chance meeting in a bar. A brawl that gets out of hand. While picking up broken glass, Jo puts herself together under the burning gaze of Alcide Herveaux. SPN/TB Jo/Alcide COMPLETE


Dis: I own nothing, not do I claim to; all rights to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Eventually<strong>

Alcide Herveaux happened upon her one night in a bar. Her name was Jo Harvelle and seemed to know something was different about him the moment he said his name. There was something in her eyes as she watched him order his drink that made his spine tingle. It was new, different. She smelled like the wild, like earth and fresh air and even like a full moon. That she was pretty and smart just seemed to be a bonus when she cornered him and told him she knew and that he should watch his step. There were people, people still eager to take out any kind of Were, in the blind belief that everything supernatural was evil. Jo, with her dark blue eyes, that shimmered brown in the shadows she had cornered him in, stared him down and it was the first time Alcide Herveaux had ever averted his gaze from a woman.

When she then smiled at him, instead of trying to impose what power he had given to her by looking away, he was more than intrigued.

The rest of the night he spent in a booth with his friends, fellow Were, and Jo threw glances at him every now and then – as far as he could see anyway.

Sometimes, working in a bar, you have to expect trouble. Jo was fit to handle anything that was thrown at her it seemed, even the men who were twice her size. Alcide wondered where someone like her would have picked up the habit of handling drunks. It wasn't until around midnight, when two tall men stepped in, that Jo was finally stumped when it came to handling trouble.

The two men went directly for Alcide's table, and the shorter of the two glared at him with a smug smirk. "Hey," he said and Alcide frowned at his friends. Looking over the shoulder of the man, he could see Jo twisting a towel between her hands as she was staring at them as his friends greeted them.

He could feel the tension of brewing violence in the air the moment the two had stepped in.

"Look, whatever it is you think you want from us," Alcide's friend – Jakob – said, "Trust me, you don't want it."

The shorter one laughed. "Don't be too sure, pal."

"Hey man, don't be a jackass," the third man – Damien – said in his gravely voice. Alcide however continued to watch Jo as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. Her eyes flickered from the other guests, to the men at their table.

The smaller of the two men was about to get into it with the fourth member by the table, Larry, when the taller of the two put a hand on his shoulder. But the shorter still took a swing at Larry, who swung back.

"Dean! That's enough!" Jo roared as she came around the bar, smacking her towel across the shorter guy's upper thighs. "Get out, get out of this bar right this second if you can't behave! Idiots! Coming in here making trouble! This ain't the roadhouse, you dumbasses!" she scowled at them and the taller of the two pulled at the shorter one – Dean's - jacket. "This is the fourth bar in as many months," Jo complained at them, Dean staring at her like he'd barely seen her before. Alcide wondered how that was even possible. He'd noticed her the moment he came in.

"Get him outta here, Sam, just go."

"We've goin, Jo," the tall one said.

Jo looked over at the mess the little fight had made. The spilled beer and the broken glass on the floor. "Damn it," she muttered and as his friends got up to leave, Alcide bent down to pick up the glass off the floor.

"You coming man?" Jakob called. He shook his head.

"Go ahead, I'll take a cab."

"Fine," they muttered and soon they were gone.

The bar had seemed to clear out pretty well during the few moments when the almost-fight had gone down and Alcide couldn't help but feel guilty. She had warned them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for? You didn't take a swing at your friend," she said with a little smile, wiping a the pools of beer with her towel. "I should be the one to apologize. Those were my… friends, and they came at yours."

"What was that about four bars in as many months?" he asked, remembering how Jo has roared at them in a very impressive way.

"Oh nothin'," she said with a shake of her head. "Just, I get a new job, they come in and mess it up and I have to go looking again. Every time Dean thinks I'm too close to too much supernatural crap, he comes and gets me fired. He's an ass, but he's an ass that cares."

"You're one of them aren't you, the hunters my kind hears of?"

She looked at him with huge eyes and her hand trembled just a little as she took the pile off glass from him. "How…?"

He shrugged. "I guess your not the only one with a keen eyes and senses."

She snorted. "No, I guess not. Though keen wouldn't have been my choice of words for you, mister Herveaux. Isn't being a Were a little like drinking vampire blood? You're aware of everything?"

He frowned. "How come you know that?"

"Worked with a V addict in Texas. She was nuts, bolts and screws, but she saw and heard everything. Best walking-talking gossip column I ever met." He laughed before he could stop himself and Jo smiled at him again. "You're not from here, are you? You said something about a cab to your friends…"

"Oh, it's fine. I just need to get back to Shreveport."

"Oh. Then, let me drive you? I'm heading that way anyway, on my way home."

"You don't live where you work?"

Jo laughed. "I don't dare to. I attract too much crap. Like the Winchester boys. And your random demon."

"Right," he said, his voice drawling. "Sure, why not?"

They shared a smile and mere minutes later they were headed out the door. "Tell me something, Alcide?"

"What?"

She turned to face him as she pulled the key from the door of the bar, the outdoor lights lighting up her face. "Why is a guy like you alone with his buddies on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be buying some nice girl dinner and taking her to a movie?"

"I don't know many nice girls," he confessed. "And the ones I do know, well, I know them too well."

Jo nodded. "I see."

They walked in silence to her car and before she unlocked it she made a face at him, he didn't quite know if it was concern for him, for herself or if it was something else. So he asked. And she kept the face in place.

"I don't think we should drive anywhere," she said softly. "It's still Friday night. There's a TV inside and I know there's some pizza in the fridge…"

He almost laughed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If you could call it that," she offered with a frowning smile.

"All right."

"All right what?"

"A movie and left over pizza it is." She smiled at him, he offered her his arm and they talked in hushed voices to themselves as they went back into the bar.

Two hours later both of them were asleep. Jo had her head leaned against Alcide's sturdy shoulder, and his head rested on the top of hers. There was something so comfortable about being together and feeling like they'd known each other for ever that neither of them wanted to leave and head for separate couches to sleep on.

The next morning when they woke up, they laughed and made breakfast. And that was how it started. That's how Jo stopped hunting, got engaged and eventually ended up the wife of a werewolf.

* * *

><p>AN: Another short but sweet story - please review?


End file.
